


my world, my world (you will be my girl)

by thelesbianmess



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, based on we fell in love in october by girl in red, gayyyyy, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesbianmess/pseuds/thelesbianmess
Summary: we fell in love in october - girl in redandi and amber being cute girlfriends
Relationships: Amber & Andi Mack, Amber/Andi Mack, ambi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	my world, my world (you will be my girl)

_smoking cigarettes on the roof, you look so pretty and i love this view._

“do you need help” i giggle. climbing up 4 blocks of stairs was harder than we thought. i grab my girlfriends hand and pull her up the last step. we both pause for a second to admire the view, the sky was a harsh, rose-coloured masterpiece. almost as beautiful as the girl standing right next to me.

“cmon!” she says, pulling me towards a small spot, the sky looked even more breathtaking from where we were now sitting.

me and amber have been together for a year now. yes i know that’s not that long and this might sound crazy but to me, it feels so right, us, together. she’s my princess, my soulmate, my friend. and i can honestly say, being with her has been the best year of my life.

“what are you thinking about my love?” she says to me, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. lighting one and bringing it to her lips.

“you, of course” i reply, taking her hand once again. i look at her while she’s busy looking at the view.

wow, how did i get so lucky?

the way her hair fell in front of her face messily and even after she pushed it back softly, it still looks perfect. the way the bright moon lit up her face, highlighting all of her beautiful features.

_ we fell in love in october, that’s why i love fall. looking at the stars admiring from afar _

minutes pass. we talk about whatever we want, sharing small kisses now and again. laughing, crying. it doesn’t matter as long as i’m with her. 

“i can’t believe a year ago today, you pulled me in for a kiss for the first time” she says looking at me. I smile at the memory, “i was so nervous, you have no idea.” we both laugh at that. she moves up closer to me and whispers 

“i think at that moment, i knew” 

“knew what?” 

“that i loved you” my jaw dropped. 

sure, we’ve dated for a year but we haven’t said the L word. i’ve never felt the same way i do about anyone before, amber is so different to all my past exes. i actually see a future with her, a happy one. i have no idea what that means but i know that I love her too, and knowing that, anything can happen. 

“I love you too” 

she‘s perfect. 

_ you will be my girl, my girl, my girl, my girl.  _ _ you will be my world, my world, my world, my world.  _

_ you will be my girl.  _


End file.
